XCOM New War
by cameronexo
Summary: A new war has started but XCOM is no more and Earth is safe. Now aliens are needing help from humans to win their war
1. Chapter 1

"So Commander you're really going to abduct humans to help us fight to save our planet?" Something says. "Yes I do think so. If those creatures can fight off us to save their planet then they should be able to save our planet from being taken over" Another creature says. "Well we are back to this planet again let's see if any of those humans from that XCOM squad are still around here" It adds as it's UFO is now traveling in the skies of planet Earth

Meanwhile in Germany in the city of Hamburg a woman named Christel Heinsch is sitting in her house remembering about her father named Gunter Heinsch who was a soldier in the XCOM project that defeated the aliens 27 years ago. He was a colonel Sniper with psionics abilities which he used mostly for mind controlling the aliens to help the team he was with back in 2016 when the squad was battling in the Temple Ship to end the invasion from the aliens. Christel was a 4 month old baby at the time when it all taken place. Gunter was the squad leader of what was his final mission, the 5 others were his closet friends, a heavy, 2 assaults, a support and another sniper out of everyone in the 16 soldiers that were alive. The support who also had this psionic ability cast the final blow to destroy the ship where their lives were taken but each one of them were remembered as heroes. Christel now 27 years old had kept his father's possessions including his Plasma Sniper Rifle which was found intact which landed in the middle of the atlantic sea with the South Pacific with the Psi Armour he wore which was also found intact but everything else he had during the battle was destroyed by the blast of the Temple Ship.

Christel walked into her living room and opens her cupboard where Gunter's Plasma Sniper Rifle and Psi Armour were kept by her. She then looks to her window looking up to the night sky thinking about what it must've been like to have to been like Gunter being inside a gigantic UFO to save the world. While she is thinking about it she notices something moving in the sky. Christel looks carefully thinking it's something that she had never seen before, she walks away from the window thinking it's nothing and walks towards her kitchen but then she can hear civilians of Hamburg starting to scream loudly. She runs back to her living room window to see what was the screaming about, she sees civilians running past her house and then sees aliens firing at civilians but doesn't hit any of them. The aliens stops chasing the civilians when they reach her house they turn towards her house and approaches to the house. She sees there were 3 of them heading to her front door. She goes into her cupboard and puts on her father's Psi Armour and takes his Plasma Sniper Rifle and goes to under her stairway waiting for the aliens to try enter inside her house. She has no idea how a Plasma Sniper Rifle since it's different to a standard Sniper Rifle but she is sure she would be able to know quickly since her father was the one who used it battling the Temple Ship. The aliens opens the door with their weapons pointing at Christel. Christel quickly reacts to try shoot one of them and manages to get the Rifle to fire but the alien she targeted evaded from the firing. She then hears her back door opening but before she could react she could feel herself being shot on her back and immediately drops the Plasma Sniper Rifle and falls flat on her face blacking out quickly.

Meanwhile back on the UFO ship the creature is looking at a monitor of the aliens taking the female and the weapon. "It seems like she is now in your grasp now commander. Why did you choose her to be part of this operation?" The other alien questions this commander. The commander holds out what looks like a burnt book. "Maybe this will answer the question for you and that human they are bringing on board. Anyway you better get the surgery bay ready so we can bring her to good use. I have a good feeling about her on our side" The commander says. "Very good Commander" The alien says and leaves the commander. The commander looks at the burnt book. "Well well Christel. You have no idea what you humans forgot about" The commander says smiling.

The aliens takes Christel onboard their UFO and places her into a Medbay laying her on their Alien Surgery bay with 2 aliens looking at her for any wounds. They both look at each other seeing her Psi Armour as they are familiar with the armour but are surprised to see her wearing it. Christel groans a little in pain from being shot from behind. She slowly opens her eyes seeing the 2 aliens. "Ah you are awake now human" 1 of the aliens says to Christel as they pin her to the Surgery Bay as she struggles to get free. "What are you...going to do to me you Sectoids?" She says scared knowing she is being abducted by the aliens. The aliens look at each other clearly surprised that she knows they are Sectoids. "How did you know we are Sectoids human?" They both ask showing they really wanting to know. Before the Sectoids got their answer from Christel, the commander walks into the Alien Medbay. "Ah good to see you are now awake...Christel Heinsch" The commander says as the 2 Sectoids and Christel look at the commander surprised. "H-How do you...know my name?" She asks feeling scared. "Well...Maybe this will help understand" The commander says giving Christel the burnt book. Christel takes the book and starts to open book and sees some of the notes and drawings of the Sectoid. "W-Wait...It's...It's..." She looks in surprise. "Your father Gunter Heinsch's notebook? You are correct" The Commander says. "Well let's get straight to the point why your abducted by us. Since your father defeated us in that war years ago, now we are requiring help to save our planet from being destroyed like the way they tried destroying yours. So since we know about your father and you have his gear it makes you the great selection to help us" The Commander explains to Christel. She looks at him wanting to know what makes her the person to be chosen other than the fact she is the daughter of a sniper who destroyed the Temple UFO. "Confused I understand?" The Commander says making Christel look surprised by being asked that question. "I can read your mind with my psionic skill Christel" It adds. "Psionic skills?..." She says quietly very confused and very unsure. "Maybe this may help. Your father had the ability which was why he wore the Psi armour your wearing now" The Commander starts explaining to Christel. "Psi armour...Giving the ability...Do I...get this power?..." She asks hesitantly. The Commander shakes his head a little. "Well Christel it's not as simple as wearing the armour, it's more of being gifted the ability, but let me put it this way, you help us and I will award you the chance to gain this ability like your father did at that XCOM facility" The Commander says to Christel. "Well...I'll accept it then..." She says unsurely already forgetting the Commander can read her mind. "Well I can sense your doubt but I'll re-assure you this, this ship of ours will be the XCOM facility only it's more than humans running it at least. Anyway less talking more work to do" It says making a 3rd Sectoid appear with a weapon in it's possession. "Take this human to her room soldier" The Commander says to the sectoid. "Yes Commander" The sectoid soldier says in response then moves it's weapon to face outside the medbay to tell Christel to move immediately. The 2 other sectoids sets Christel free from the surgery bay to let her go and go with the sectoid soldier. "At ease soldier this human is going to help us" The Commander says sensing the tension of the Sectoid Soldier of Christel. The soldier loosens up and stops using the weapon to get her to move it. Christel goes to it and the sectoid soldier starts taking her down the corridor of the UFO.

Christel looks left and right as she walks following the sectoid soldier and then after a few more steps the soldier stops walking and Christel stops also. The soldier opens the door and again points the gun to inside the room to tell her to get in immediately. She walks inside and sees it's an empty small room with a window. The soldier closes the door leaving her inside alone. Christel sits by the window looking outside seeing Hamburg wondering if she will ever return back home or be killed in some other planet. While she is thinking about what her future may be she opens Gunter's burnt book looking back at the page he wrote about the sectoids. She tries reading about them but most of the writing can't be read due to when the book was burnt, it destroyed most the information that her father wrote down. While she tries to make out what was written down the Commander starts up the UFO and starts flying it with a sectoid beside it. "Can you go talk to our soldier please? Tell him to loosing up with the human on board" The Commander says to the sectoid. "Very well Commander" It says back and walks out the control room leaving the Commander to fly the UFO out of Earth.

Christel stays in the empty room looking down out the window seeing planet Earth in front of her very eyes. She thought that the site looked beautiful though keeping in mind about being taken to war by the aliens making the feeling fade away. She then hears the door opening and sees the sectoid soldier with his weapon at the door stepping inside. Christel stands immediately expecting to be told to get moving but the Soldier holds back and doesn't point the weapon to tell her to move. "Listen human...I just wanted to apologise for being a bit commanding. Listen some of us aliens aren't sure about the whole having humans help us cause of that war" The Soldier says to Christel. "I'm trying to get to grips with it but it's hard" He adds to her. "I...I understand..." She replies unsurely about how to respond to what the Sectoid Soldier since she knows about the war it's talking about was the one her father fought in. "Well I just into bother with the Commander about how I'm dealing with you but I can't help but feel that way" The Sectoid Soldier says. "But I guess I can try to get along with you human since we are on the same side" It also adds making her feel a bit less unsafe with this one alien. "O-OK..." Christel replies back still a bit unsure how to communicate with the aliens. "I got told to stay with you until we arrive at the base" The Soldier says then looks down to the burnt book in Christel's hand. "I suppose you know us by that" He adds making Christel nods a little to say she does. "Remember this, aliens will struggle to get along with you since your kind defeated our kinds" It says to Christel. "I-I will..." She quietly replies to the Soldier.

Meanwhile the Sectoid Commander flying the ship prepares for landing outside the alien base. It makes the ship slowly fly down vertically until it landed. "Right let's get down there" The Commander says to itself walking out of the aircraft waiting for all the crew to get out also. Soon all the crew are also off the aircraft including the Sectoid Soldier and Christel. Christel sees there were a total of 6 sectoids that were on board including the Commander and the Soldier. Christel can also see there were what seems to be pyramids, she looks up seeing the sky was bright and blue like the sky back on Earth and she looks down at the surface as it looks like she is standing on darkly orange coloured sand. The sectoids starts walking inside the nearest pyramid with her following behind the crew. They walk inside the pyramid but it seems like there is nothing inside just an empty square room then she looks down seeing the floor made of metal but it's further down than where she is standing as it looks like they are all floating. Then a moment later it appears the floor is coming up towards her feet but she looks back up and she sees she is actually sort of decending to the floor instead with the sectoids. They touch the floor just a few seconds later then they follow the Commander. Christel looks left and right as they are passing corridors, she notices there are some aliens, different species of aliens making her be surprised to see that. The Commander sences what Christel is thinking as they take the group into what looks like a control centre, there were 5 massive screens with an odd looking device in the centre of the room that has a very long orange beam pointing up to the ceiling. "OK crew yous can go get some rest. Christel Heinsch I want to talk to you first" It says as the other sectoids leaves only the Commander and Christel in this control room together.

"Welcome to our base Christel Hensch. This base controls our attacks, defences and transport here. I understand your surprised to see there are more species in this base but I understand you don't know much of us aliens. But then I don't know much about humans, only my instincts tell me humans are stronger than aliens since they defeated us in that war, now with you here I am certain we have the edge to save this planet" The Commander explains to Christel. She is surprised that she is to be the strongest one, maybe even be the one to win the war for them like her father Gunter did. "I know Christel it's surprising for you to hear this but you are really our hope whether they believe it or not but I know you will lead us to victory like your father lead his team to victory. Anyway you'll need this back as far as I know for now" It says holding out Gunter's Plasma Sniper Rifle, Christel takes the weapon. "Thanks..." She says nervously then the Commander goes to one of the giant screens and seems to poke at it a few times then walks back to Christel. "As much as I want to stay with you to give you a tour Christel Hensch but I have business to attend to just now so 1 of the squad leaders will help you out, remember I'll keep my watch on you as much as possible and feel free to see me if you need to" The Commander says as a sectoid walks into the room. "You wanted to see me Commander" The sectoid says to The Commander. "Of course, can you take Christel Hensch around the base please" The Commander says. "Yes Commander" The sectoid says then tugs Christel's white jumper. "Come along human" It says taking her down the corridor then to an empty room.

Christel looks up seeing the ceiling higher up than in the corridor she was just in to go to this room. She then feels herself floating off the floor catching her off guard. The sectoid looks at her as they are floating up to a higher floor. "You OK human?" It asks sounding a bit curious seeing her surprised to be floating. "Y-Yeah...Just...getting used to this..." She replies back nervously still. "Relax human you'll be fine. Ah here we are now" The sectoid says as they stop floating upwards as if they are now standing on an invisible floor. They both step out of the room and steps into a giant room with what looks like hundreds and or thousands of aircrafts of different shapes and sizes. Christel looks amazed seeing all the UFO shapes. "There's...so many of them" She says looking at the space ships. "I never thought humans have feelings, wow" The sectoid says sounding surprised to see her reactions to seeing the spaceships. "This is our hanger by the way. The designs of the ships shows what they are used for" It says showing her a UFO that is a circular shaped small sized aircraft. "This ship is for scouting. It would be the kind you were taken in" It says making Christel be surprised by him saying so. "How...would you know?..." She asks the alien curiously. "It's the smallest aircraft so the smallest amount of crew would be on board" It says answering her question. "O-Ok then..." She says back to it. The sectoid looks at her noticing her holding the burnt book. "Hey...Are you OK human?" It asks getting more curious about Christel. "Y-Yeah...I...g-guess I'm just...a-a bit nervous...that's all..." She says a little quietly to the sectoid. The sectoid seems a little surprised to hear it. "Well maybe it's since your with us aliens and your in a different planet. You'll get settled into it" The sectoid says then a loud alarm sounds. "Come on human we need to go" The sectoid says taking Christel's hand and they both made their way back to the control room where The Commander was. Christel could see alarms on the giant screens and sees lots of aliens in the room also. "OK everyone get to your ships now and when yous get to the coordinates yous are given get out there and kill those invaders. Go now" The Commander says as the aliens head for the hanger. "Christel I'm going to send you in a small mission. I'll keep my eyes on you. Get moving" It says as she makes her way to the hanger and gets on 1 of the scout UFOs.


	2. Chapter 2

Christel is sitting on board on a scout UFO with a few sectoids also on board to head to a location to knock out invaders attempting to destroy their world. The UFO leaves the base but in just a minute it's already landed where located to go to. The few aliens and Christel arms their weapons and gets out of the aircraft while the Commander watches on screen focused more than the other ships out on other missions. "This is your chance Christel Heinsch to show them you are the 1 to lead us to victory" The Commander says to itself while 2 other sectoids stands behind it watching on. "OK human you follow our lead. What we say goes. Got it?" 1 of the sectoids says to Christel in a serious commanding tone. "Y-Yes..." She replies back nervously with her father's Plasma Sniper Rifle ready to use she follows the sectoids' direction thinking about what is she going to be able to do to impress the Commander. She sees them running past objects that could be used for cover as they rush to an aircraft that was a bigger size than the UFO they just gotten out of. She looks at it wondering how are they going to be able to handle a UFO that size having a feeling they are outnumbered. "Maybe...W-We should take cover?..." She says nervously towards the sectoids. 1 of the sectoids sighs shaking it's head and goes to Christel. "Listen human your not hear to tell us what to do, your here to win the war so shut up!" It says irritated to hear her making a suggestion to the aliens. The Commander watches the action on the screen and shakes it's head disappointed. "Unbelievable, they should be listening to Christel Heinsch since she is so right here" It says with the 2 sectoids with it nodding in agreement to the Commander. Back on the field they see the crew are by the aircraft but the sectoids demands Christel to be alone outside the aircraft not helping them secure the craft. The Commander is shaking it's head disappointed even more by pushing her away from them to complete the mission by securing the craft. "Stay there human until we come back. Everyone let's go now" 1 of the sectoid says as the entire crew minus Christel charges inside the aircraft leaving Christel alone behind a large dark orange boulder with thought running through her mind about maybe she is really unfitting to help them with the war. The Commander could sense her feelings and feels sorry for her since it didn't want this to happen.

Christel looks at the enemy aircraft wondering if any of the aliens are OK since it has now been a while since they been inside for some time now. She slowly makes her way to the aircraft using the outside wall as a spot of cover as she leans her head towards the entrance to see if there was anybody moving inside the aircraft. There seems to be no movement, not even a sound but she feels like she should stay outside incase she will be in danger by the enemies, whatever they are. Soon she sees inside the aircraft a sectoid running towards the entrance without a weapon. Christel then hears something firing a weapon of some sort and the sectoid collapses onto the ground making Christel quickly realise it had been shot and quickly hides by the outside of the ship with the Plasma Sniper Rifle pointing ahead of her being ready for an alien to show up in front of her. She slowly creeps back to the entrance and looks inside and sees an alien that looks like a human wearing business clothes holding a small green and grey pistol looking away from Christel. The Sectoid looking at 1 of the giant monitors watches on. "Search for a ship nearby Christel Heinsch location. Urgently!" The Commander says as the 2 sectoids quickly grabs a device. "Searching for nearby ship now Commander" 1 of the Sectoids says showing a large screen next to the next screen showing Christel on the ground. The screen shows to the Commander a radar screen for nearby aircraft from the UFO Christel was inside before the started. "That terror ship there. Get me contact to that ship right now!" The Commander says loudly to the Sectoids that uses the device to get in contact with the ship.

Christel feeling nervous thinking that all the Sectoids are dead and it's just her remaining alone. She looks down at the Plasma Sniper Rifle then holds it out sucking up courage to try take out the human like alien. She steps back away from the craft aiming the open entrance to the ship where that alien was while the human alien has it's back turned indicating to Christel it's not realised her presence. She pulls the trigger of her weapon and fires her shot the alien. It hits directly on the mid section of the alien. The human like alien falls face down onto the floor and seems to have exploded out a green and purple cloud. Thinking more aliens would notice she hides behind the same orange boulder she originally hid while the other crew went without her which she think they are all now dead including the Sectoid she saw trying to run out the enemies craft. She keeps herself hidden waiting for any sounds or any movement but it seems everything has gone quiet. Christel pokes her head out of the boulder but sees nothing making her wonder. Was that human like alien the only alien inside the ship or is there other aliens waiting for her to enter the aircraft? Thinking if there were more it would be a bad idea to go inside since she is alone and would have no idea how many of them are still inside. She stays by the boulder thinking she should just wait for any more of the aliens to exit the craft 1st .

Time passes by and Christel then hears a huge noise nearby. She hears it's coming from behind her, she turns around and sees a UFO. A much larger UFO than the enemy UFO and the 1 she was in. The aircraft starts to land nearby but then she suddenly gets covered in a green and purple cloud out of nowhere, she covers her eyes feeling her entire body stunning a lot. She collapses to the ground keeping her eyes covered flailing her legs as the painful feeling is quickly worsening by each second. She then feels something grabbing the back of her psi armour dragging her on the ground as she is still flailing her legs from the painful feeling of her body. She can hear voices of aliens around her since she is keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Get the human out of here! Get her on board! Secure the craft now!" Were the voices she could hear repeatedly as she is being dragged on the ground with the Commander watching on what is happening on screen. The Commander turn to the Sectoids with it realizing a major flaw in this rescue attempt. "Get the medbay ready now! There aren't any medics there to help Christel Heinsch!" It says as the 2 Sectoids uses the device to tell the crew in the medbay to be ready. "Medbay. This is an emergency, human has been attacked by enemy" The Sectoids says as meanwhile the Commander starts communicating to the crew that are there to rescue Christel. "Return Christel Heinsch to medbay immediately. Someone drive the scout craft, enemy craft is getting away now" It says as the Commander really wanted Christel back alive and the enemies to pay for hurting her. The Commander watches on the screen Christel dragged aboard the ship and 2 aliens boarding the small scout and flies it to chase down the fleeing aircraft.

Christel keeps flailing her legs feeling something pinning her mid section as she is starting to yell in pain. "Hang on human you'll be OK" She could hear an alien saying to her. "Stun the human. Get a stun bomb deployed now" Another alien says which sounds to her worrying that they will knock her out with a type of bomb that could blow her up. She feels whatever pinning her down get off her and then hears something drop onto the floor close to her. She hears an electrical sound before going unconscious. The Commander watches on the screen of what the crew are doing on the craft. "OK Commander the human is stunned. What you wanting us to do now?" It hears 1 of the crew say out to it. "Just make sure the human is alive when she gets back here. You know it is our salvation for this war" The Commander says as it keeps it's eyes on Christel unconscious and in a life threatening situation. "Come on Christel Heinsch you got to make it" It says then walks out the control room as the UFO is now coming into land back into the hanger.

The Commander walks to the UFO and sees the crew getting out of the craft with an alien holding onto Christel. "Come on she needs to go to the medbay urgently!" The Commander says to the alien as the alien and the Commander immediately leaves the hanger and heads into the medbay where there were alien medics already set up for Christel's emergency treatment. "Remember it's our salvation so don't let Christel Heinsch die at all cost" The Commander says then walks out the room as the aliens starts the treatment for Christel. The Commander goes back into the control room where the 2 Sectoids are and the crew that was involved in the rescue minus the 2 aliens that boarded the smaller UFO as they haven't returned from chasing the enemy craft. "OK well I like to thank you crew for helping Christel Heinsch come back alive and for your efforts I will earn yous all promotions for your efforts" The Commander says as it gives the promotions to each alien that was in the mission but as the Commander finishes promoting each 1 of them it gets a communication message coming from the scout the 2 aliens took off from. "Commander we have taken down the enemy ship requesting raid" The alien says to the Commander. "Negative return to base now" The Commander orders the aliens knowing just the 2 of them wouldn't be able to take out all the crew onboard since it's still unknown how many of them there are and the enemies had already claimed a lot of lives already and The Commander doesn't want to risk any more aliens to fight them. "OK soldiers you may leave now" The Commander says and the crew leaves the room then uses the device to communicate to the alien medics. "How is Christel Heinsch doing? What harm has happened to it?" It asks hoping not much has happened to her. "It seems no physical damage was done to her but the human was poisoned so we can just hope we can heal it" The medic alien says replying to The Commander. "You've got to treat Christel Heinsch from the poison at all cost. It's our salvation for the war, remember that" The Commander says wanting to remind them she is important to be on their side of the war. "We will do our very best to heal the human even though we never done this before" The medic says then they stop the communication.

Time passes by when Christel starts groaning a little opening her eyes seeing a few aliens around the room she is in. She could see 2 of then are Sectoids but she sees other kinds of aliens are around. An alien approaches her, the alien is dark purple and grey coloured with what looks like 2 antennas on it's back and it is very tall. "Looks like you survived human" It says to Christel with a small grin on it's face. "Y...Yeah I...I had..." She replies back a little quietly and nervously as she tries to sit up but her body feels numb and painful making it hard for her to sit up. The purple grey alien gently pushes her back down again. "You need rest human, you were badly hurt from that poison" It says to her as the alien seems to sit next down next to a bed she was laying in. She turns her head around to it a little as she moves her hand under a white duvet that looks like it came form Earth as she tries to search her pocket of her father book thinking he wrote something about the alien that attacked her and the alien that's nearby her. She manages to move the hand inside her trouser pocket and manages to feel the book but she can't feel her fingers to get a grip onto the book so she tries to move it out by putting her hand onto the book and moves it to try slide it out of her pocket. By not being able to feel her fingers to grip the book she manages with difficulty slide the book out of her pocket and now tries to move it onto her chest so she could try to read it but she loses the book and hears it fall onto the ground but she can't see where it's landed. The purple grey alien sees the book and goes down taking it. It looks at it curiously then looks at Christel. "What's this we have here human?" It asks as it opens the book making Christel gulp a little as she has no idea what will the alien is going to say or react as the alien looks through the pages of her father's burnt book. "I don't know what any of this says but I see it's about us" The alien says which surprises Christel thinking aliens could read English since they can speak English but she is surprised they can't read. The alien flicks through the pages then stops at a certain one, making Christel sure which page it is. "I see it's got information of my kind" It says then showing the page out to Christel. She can see the title is burnt and the letters that are readable starts with C and H but it's all she could read. She tries reading the information about this kind but most of it is burnt and unreadable. The only information she can read that makes sense is that this kind converts it's victims into zombies by injecting a venom and impregnates them so should the zombie be killed another 1 of them comes out of the zombie. "I'm interested with this book actually just wish I could read it" It says as it closes the book and puts the book on the bed where her belly is. The feeling of the book on her makes her realise that she isn't wearing the psi-armour. She looks left and right and sees her weapon is also missing. She looks back at the alien that looks back at her. "So what did that book say about Chryssalid human?" It asks her which makes her now know what the alien is, a Chryssalid. "W...Well..." She says nervously feeling a little unsure about telling it what it did say that could be read but feels like she should do it. "It...It says something...about your kind...t-turning v-victims t-to...zombies..." She says incredibly nervously about telling the Chryssalid that she knows now. "Ah yes that, you not thinking I would do it to you right?" It says grinning at her again as she keeps quiet feeling less assured now it just went saying that to her. The Chryssalid stops the grin and sits back down beside the bed. "I promise you this human your safe since you on our side for this war. Your Cydonia's saviour here" It says acting a bit more seriously to her. "C...Cydonia?" She quietly says nervously as she never knew where she was at all. "Wait you don't know your in Mars in Cydonia?" The Chryssalid asks her seeming to be surprised that she never knew where they took her. Mars? Christel thinks now as she now knows she is a lot closer to Earth than she thought they took her. "I...I didn't know..." She says nervously to it. "Human you and me are going to be unstoppable against the enemies together. Take care your going to need it here" It says getting up and leaves the room leaving Christel on her own trying to understand more about where she was

Mars? Christel's mind is about the fact she is on a planet nearby Earth, maybe she could find out more about Cydonia in general if she has a chance to learn about it but she knows it will have to wait until she is able to get moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed by and Christel is now feeling better so she was allowed to get out of the medbay but she hasn't gotten either her father's Plasma Sniper Rifle or the Psi Armour as she has no idea what happened to either of them. She walks to the control room since she was just called to go see The Commander. She enters the Control Room seeing The Commander waiting for her. "Christel Heinsch I needed to speak to you" It says as The Commander approaches Christel. "I wanted to say good job on that mission, really good job you took out that Thin Man really well" The Commander starts saying which makes Christel now learn the human like alien that was at the UFO was called a Thin Man. "By the way your weapon and armour was taken because we are wanting to study how XCOM produced them" It adds making Christel now know where they went. They went to a 2nd base the aliens have built. "Furthermore my psionics skills tell me your thoughts about where you are in Cydonia" It adds making Christel remember The Commander can read her mind. "Y...Yes..." She says nervously to it. "I think I will have an aircraft ready to give you a little tour around the city. My assistants are busy just now so I will arrange a navigator to fly a Small Scout for you" It says as The Commander uses a device to communicate around the base they are in. "Could a navigator head to the Control Room for a mission" The Commander announces then goes back to Christel. "So Christel Heinsch how are you feeling now after that poison you had suffered from" It asks as The Commander goes back to it's device waiting for an alien navigator to respond. "I'm...I'm fine..." Christel says nervously then she feels a sharp pain on her head, she resists to give a sound of pain but puts her hand onto the back of her head where the pain is at. "I am assuming that's your implant chip running in your head now" The Commander says which takes Christel by surprise by being told she now has a chip inside her head. "A-An implant chip?..." She asks nervously to the alien. "This chip was implanted while you were still in Medbay. This chip is used to keep track of your status since we never treated humans like you before, so for us to heal you from wounds is a lot more difficult for us" The Commander explains to Christel as the alien goes back to the device wondering why no aliens are responding to The Commander's orders. "Can a navigator report to Control Room now?" The Commander says again then they both wait only to still have no response. "Well Christel Heinsch. It looks like I will do be flying then" The Commander says then presses a button and walks out the Control Room. "Come on Christel Heinsch" It says as Christel follows The Commander to the UFO hanger.

They walk into the hanger and they approach a small round sort of shaped UFO. While she approaches the ship she hears an alien calling out to her. "Hey there human" The alien says as Christel turns around seeing it was a Chryssalid, possibly the same Chryssalid she met while in the Medbay from the fight. "I see your on a mission again. But why aren't you got that weapon of yours?" It asks as it seems like this Chryssalid actually cares about her safety. The Commander uses his psionics to read what is going through the Chryssalid's mind. "No need to worry about Christel Heinsch, she is going to see the city of Cydonia, also her weapon and protection are sent to the other base for understanding how XCOM produced them so we could replicate them" The Commander explains to the Chryssalid. "OK but what is she got to protect herself without them?" The purple grey alien asks questioning her safety. "It's Ok...I can just...borrow a weapon until I get them back..." Christel says hoping she could try calm the argument between both aliens. "She's right, she can borrow my weapon. Remember I use my psionic skills anyway" The Commander says as it enters the small UFO. "You sure about this human? Not having the armour or weapon makes you more at risk without them" The Chryssalid says sounding worried for Christel. "I'll be fine...It's just until they finish analysing them, that's all" She says sure there's nothing really to be worried about. "Well OK have fun looking around Cydonia, you'll like the city. I should get on my way to a terror mission I have been assigned to" The Chryssalid says as it walks to a much larger UFO. The UFO is shaped like a long rectangle with the middle have a cube shape added onto it. "T-Terror mission?..." She says to herself as she walks into the small UFO where The Commander is. "Ah Christel Heinsch your here" The Commander says as it is activating the UFO to make it be set to fly. "We need to wait for that Terror Ship to leave 1st" It says looking outside the craft seeing the larger ship starting to lift off. Christel watches on seeing the ship airborne flying off to the left direction where she is facing. "OK we're going" The Commander says as it starts to lift the UFO off the ground. Christel looks down seeing another UFO sort of the same size she is in seems to be waiting for the craft The Commander is flying to exit the area.

The Commander flies the aircraft away from the hanger and starts to fly ahead and starts to pull the UFO higher from the ground while Christel looks outside seeing she's very high up from the ground as the UFO starts to turn to the right. "OK Christel Heinsch look right you can see the city there" The Commander says as Christel looks seeing the city. Cydonia looks like a city back on Earth with pyramids and a lot of defences. "It's...Really beautiful to see from here..." She says as she is surprised to see what Cydonia looks like from where the view she is seeing the city. "I'll show you around the city" The Commander says as he lowers the UFO down to get a closer look but makes sure the UFO is still above the city moving a seemingly lowered speed. "OK Christel let's starts around about here" The Commander says then they both see a huge red flash. Christel covers her eyes from the brightness of the flash while the aircraft feels like it's bumping up and down. The flash slowly disappears which Christel starts uncovering her eyes and looks out of the UFO and sees this red flash looks like a laser beam heading towards Earth. "Wh-What was that?..." She asks The Commander as she sees the beam hitting Earth. "I don't know Christel Heinsch but I think that beam is going to awaken the aliens" The Commander which surprises Christel to hear it sa awaken the aliens. "W-What?...A-Aliens?" She asks as she really can't believe what The Commander is on about. "OK I'll explain Christel Heinsch. 65 million years ago there exist aliens on planet Earth with their city called T'Leth that crashed into the water. Ever since then the aliens were asleep but that beam has wakened them up again" The Commander explains to Christel. "S-So is Earth in danger?..." She asks wondering if Earth is now in danger. "If we can get to them before the Ethereals does" The Commander says. "It means we will have to head back to base now" The Commander says turning the aircraft around to fly it back to base. As the aircraft is heading back to base the aircraft Christel hears a sound then immediately the aircraft shakes violently and tilts sharply to the left making Christel be thrown onto her back hitting her head hard on the floor of the UFO as the impact feels like the floor had penetrates the back of her skull. The Commander pulls the craft upwards and presses a button on the craft as it can hear shots being fired from behind. The Commander starts to level the UFO off and turns right while Christel starts to get up feeling pain in her head walking closer to the front of the craft. "Wh-What's happening?..." She asks feeling worried thinking the UFO is now becoming uncontrollable. "Someone is shooting us down. Why isn't the defences system functioning at all?" The Commander says then they both hear a voice inside the craft. "S-C-0-0-2 you in an emergency?" The voice says which makes Christel quickly realise that someone in the base is tracking the craft. "Yes we are being shot down, we need rescue, craft is going down" The Commander says as the craft suddenly tilts upwards steeply, shortly after the craft pitches downwards towards the ground. "Commander an emergency craft is set for launch" The voice says but The Commander doesn't reply back trying to pull the craft back up again but it doesn't seem to do anything while Christel only sees the ground outside becoming scared that they are going to crash and both of them will be killed. The craft seems to start leveling out then Christel gets thrown back to the aircraft feeling the UFO bouncing off the ground making Christel start to black out then fully blacks out immediately the UFO hits the ground again but can still feel the craft moving and bumping on the ground. Time passes and the movement of the craft seems to stop.

She groans a little slowly opening her eyes seeing The Commander grabbing her shirt pulling her up and both of them runs out of the aircraft. Christel looks back seeing the craft has caught fire which is consuming the craft slowly. The Commander holds a device and talks into it, "Medbay can you give me a report about Christel Heinsch's status please?" The Commander please giving Christel a clue to say that the device is a communication device as she feels something on her front pocket moving her left leg. She puts her hand into the front left pocket and sees a green and grey pistol inside her pocket looking like the same weapon that Thin Man had on that mission she was on and then looks back at The Commander. The Commander listens for the response back from the Medbay. "Status on human is normal" The response is heard then The Commander goes to Christel and sits down next to her. "Well Christel Heinsch we are just going to have to wait for rescue to come over" The Commander says looking down to the burning UFO watching it finally explode. "There goes the elerium" It says as Christel also watches the explosion. "You think...Whoever shot down the craft could still be around?" Christel asks feeling vulnerable thinking they are going to be attacked at any time before rescue arrives. "Maybe Christel Heinsch but I have you which is all we need to survive from their assault" The Commander says which surprises Christel but then they both hear sounds of gunfire, they quickly get up with Christel pulling out the green and grey pistol from her pocket, she quickly looks around her but doesn't see an alien approaching. "Come on Christel Heinsch get behind the craft" The Commander says grabbing her arm taking her behind the now burnt out UFO, Christel sees 3 aliens approaching towards both of them with weapons, 1 of them a tall snake like alien with a similar pistol like weapon like what Christel has. Along with the alien are 2 other pink round aliens which they look like they are wearing green armour with larger green weapons than the snake like alien is carrying. Christel and The Commander hides behind the aircraft as they both hear the enemies opening fire. They both hear the ricocheting of the craft and sees the green coloured bullets flying past them missing hitting the UFO they are hiding by it. "OK Christel Heinsch let's take them out" The Commander says as it stands away exposing itself to enemy fire. Christel takes 1 step away from the craft and returns the fire at 1 of the green armoured aliens with the pistol The Commander gave to her, she manages to hit the alien on the chest but it didn't seems to do any harm. "What do we do?" She asks hoping The Commander has an idea what to do in the situation they are in. "What makes you think I don't Christel Heinsch?" It says while The Commander uses his psionics while Christel keeps firing at green armoured alien as well as dodging incoming firing from the enemies, she sees the tall snake is also putting her under fire while the other green armoured alien she can't see where it is gone. "Got you" The Commander says as Christel watches the missing alien re-appearing and shoots at the snake and the green armoured alien. "What the?" She says as she doesn't understand what is happening. Why is an enemy taking out the other enemies? She sees the enemy kill the same kind of alien as it while the snake like alien slithers away to hide while the alien chases it down. She turns head towards The Commander seeing it's head with like a purple mist. "Don't worry Christel Heinsch I've used my psionics to control that Muton" It says as she can't see either remaining aliens but can hear firing going on. "You think...We should take 1 of them alive?..." She asks The Commander wondering what should they do since she is unsure how much do they really know what the enemies are planning. "Take 1 of them alive Christel Heinsch? You have a point. We'll take the Viper and see what it knows what the Ethereals are wanting" The Commander says. "Come on we better catch them" Christel says but The Commander grabs her arm. "No Christel Heinsch I've got control of the Muton, I'm going to chase the Viper back to us" It says as the snake alien re-appears but the green armoured alien is no where to be found. The alien opens fire at Christel while she hides behind the burnt UFO. Christel sees The Commander's head with the purple mist appearing again, she looks back at the snake like alien dropping the weapon and approaching towards both of them. "Don't worry Christel Heinsch, the Viper is now under my control now" The Commander says which makes her be surprised. "You can...control aliens?" She says speechless that it can do that. "When you get the psionic ability, you'll be able to do it" The Commander says as they can see ahead of them a large UFO landing, it looks like the same craft the Chryssalid she saw earlier board.

The craft lands and they both see a large number of aliens exiting the craft running towards them. "Commander, human we got your rescue message across" A similar snake alien says to them but Christel could see it's like a different kind of snake-like alien armed with a large green weapon. "Should I get the order to shoot the enemy Commander?" It asks getting ready to kill the alien The Commander calls a Viper. "Negative soldier, did anyone come with a stun bomb here?" The Commander says in response to the alien's request. "I have a stun bomb here" Another snake-like alien says giving The Commander a blue glowing rounded shape bomb. The Commander primes the bomb. "Everyone move now" It says as they all walk away from the bomb as the alien The Commander is still in control says right next to the bomb. A blue electric field sets off by the bomb covering a small area where it knocks the controlled alien unconscious. "Good job troops now let's bring this Viper back to base" The Commander says as Christel starts to approach the alien to drag it to the larger UFO. "Christel Heinsch don't worry about doing that the Snakemen will do that for us" The Commander says to her as she walks back to The Commander, she turns around seeing these 2 Snakemen picking up the alien over their heads while the rest of the crew of the larger UFO, Christel and The Commander get on board. Christel thinks about the whole idea of taking this Viper alien alive. She wonders is this worth the risk her and The Commander took to take it alive? What will be uncovered by the live enemy and could they reach these ancient aliens The Commander explained to her before they do?


	4. Chapter 4

The UFO lands back into the base and everyone exits the craft. She looks behind her seeing the 2 Snakemen carrying the unconscious Viper off the UFO. "Come on Christel Heinsch, let's get to the Control Room" The Commander says taking Christel out of the hanger into the Control Room where the 2 Sectoid assistants are in. "We got the message from what you gave us Commander. We haven't any response" 1 of the Sectoids says which catches Christel off guard as she isn't sure what they are talking about as she doesn't remember The Commander sending any message to anyone let alone the assistants. "What happened Christel Heinsch was while the craft was going down I had been able to send them a message about T'Leth and the aliens with it re-awaking before we crashed because I believe it would put us 1 step ahead from the Ethereal reaching them 1st" The Commander explains to her which makes her believe Earth can be saved if they are ahead of this Ethereal it's mentioning to her. "Well since we can get in touch all we can do is just wait and hope they get on our side. T'Leth may be damaged from that crash 65 million years ago" 1 of the Sectoid assistants says as a beeping sound occurs. "Commander it's the Snakemen Soldier from the Containment Room" The other Sectoid says as on 1 of the big screens shows a Snakeman close up from it's his to the shoulders. "Commander we have the captive secured now" It says as the screen shows behind the alien the Viper inside a green clear tube with its arms and snake tail cuffed to the tube as its still unconscious. Christel looks at the Viper thinking feeling partly sorry for the captive but she is unsure why she is feeling that way. "Good work Soldier. Inform me when the captive wakes up" The Commander says then the picture goes away and it turns to Christel reading her mind. "Christel Heinsch are you really feeling bad for our captive?" It asks sounding surprised to her. "Well..." She starts to say unable to think how to explain to The Commander the feeling. "I hope you're not converting to them" It says looking away from her. Christel becomes surprised its saying this to her. "I am not!" She says as she can't believe she is being accused of switching sides. "Human come with me right now" 1 of the Sectoid Assistants says taking her out of The Control Room. "Human relax, The Commander is just testing you. We all know you're on our side, we are just trying to figure out why you're feeling the way you are with the captive" It explains to Christel which calms her down a bit. "OK I'm sorry" She says as they both get back into The Control Room.

"Commander when the captive wakes up who is going to do the interrogation?" One of the Sectoid Assistants asks The Commander which got Christel thinking if she does it, it could go more smoothly than anyone else to do it. "I'll do it" She says hoping the 3 aliens would have the same thought about who should do the interview with the Viper. "Christel Heinsch? Do you really wish to do this?" The Commander asks her sounding surprised that she volunteered to do something that could possibly be dangerous. "It's just Christel and I'm sure if I do it that alien could be more co-operative, I know it sounds like a long shot but I feel like I have to take the risk" She explains to The Commander to hopefully convince them that she should do it. "Well human there is a possibility it could fail and strangle you with its tail" 1 of the Sectoids says to Christel wanting her to think it through. "I know it could but you have to trust me, I know I can do this" She says still trying to get the 3 of them to have faith for her. "OK Christel you have convinced me but I will be outside in case it goes wrong" The Commander says now convinced after considering what Christel is trying to explain. "Commander the Soldier is coming on screen now" The other Sectoid Assistant says as the Snakeman re-appears on the same screen. "Captive is re-awaken Commander, I'm ready to interrogate it immediately" The Snakeman says as the Viper is looking towards them through the screen. "Negative soldier Christel is going to do the interviewing just get the captive in the containment room Soldier" The Commander says back to the Snakeman while the Sectoid Assistants takes her out of The Control Room. "Yes Commander I'll take it out immediately" It says grabbing its weapon then the screen goes away.

Christel is led by the Sectoids into what looks like an interview room inside a Police Station back on Earth to her remembering her experience as a Police Officer though she never enjoyed interviewing humans as they usually aren't co-operative towards her, let alone any Police Officer. The Sectoids exits the room as she sits down on what looks like a metal chair similar to the metal used for their aircrafts. Around her the walls looks like it's made of glass as she can see outside the room all around her, she could see the right of her outside The Commander and the Assistants standing on a higher floor of the glass room standing by the handrail. She looks to the left seeing the Snakeman taking the captive towards the entrance of the room with the weapon pressing the Viper's back. They both enter the room as the Snakeman immediately walks back out leaving both Christel and the captive in the room. Christel looks at the captive as it sits down in front of her. The captive looks like he was beaten seeing it has a blackeye and wounds around it's cheek, shoulder and both arms which makes Christel feel worried and sorry for the Viper sure that Snakeman did it to the captive as the Viper sits on another metal chair in front of her. She thinks about where to start asking questions while The Commander and Assistants watch on hoping Christel's idea pays off. "OK. I need you to be able to be honest to me" She says to the Viper which nods to her a little back. "OK what were you doing before shooting us down?" She starts the questioning off with, which the captive stuttering but quickly answers to Christel "W-We were trying t-to take th-this base down" It's answer which The Commander listens into. "A UFO with 3 aliens, why would a force that small try take this entire base down?" 1 of The Assistants asks to The Commander since it makes no sense that they would send a tiny crew to take them on. "Why did they send such a tiny number of crew?" Christel asks the captive trying to figure out why a tiny crew was being sent to destroy the base "I-I don't know human. I-I don't want to be with them I...I want to run away from them" It says giving a look it's scared and panicking which is giving Christel a moment of surprise about the Viper telling her it's scared of the side it's on. The Commander keeps watching on surprised also. "I don't understand Commander. Why is our captive with them if it's scared to be with them?" The Commander is asked by 1 of the Assistants with it. "I'm wondering maybe those Ethereals have enslaved that captive like it did to most of the aliens in the last war. If that's the case then it might explain it" The Commander says but now wants to understand why the defences didn't stop the attack happening. Christel thinks that also but doesn't know whether the captive did something about it or not. "OK I want to know if your aware about the defence system around the base" She asks the captive hoping she can get somewhere about the protection failing. "Y-Yes we-we jammed th-the system...W-We used a...a device in the craft s-so the system c-couldn't recognise the craft, I-I can sh-show you it h-human" The Viper says shaking as Christel turns her head towards The Commander wondering if she should let the captive show her this jamming device it's talking about in the UFO. The Commander nods to her to let her have the go ahead to let the captive have a chance which seems to surprise The Assistants of this decision. "Are you sure about this Commander?" 1 of them asks it. "I am sure, I know Christel knows what it's doing" It replies back then turns to the Snakeman Soldier. "Soldier take Christel and our captive to the Hanger immediately" The Commander orders the Snakeman. "Yes Commander" It says going inside the room where she and the captive was holding its weapon to the Viper's head seemingly pressing it on its head. "Get up! Now!" It says loudly and to Christel kind of terrifyingly as she gets up watching the captive getting up also. The Snakeman moves the weapon off the Viper's head and sways it towards the door. "Move!" It yells to the Viper again as The Commander watches on seeing Christel looking a little bit scared of the Snakeman's shouting towards the captive. "The human is looking scared isn't it?" 1 of the Sectoid Assistants says to The Commander as it nods responding to the point made. "Yeah Christel seems to be but hopefully it'll understand why the Soldier is being like that" The Commander says as the Snakeman, the Viper and Christel exit the room heading towards the Hanger.

Christel makes her way into the Hanger with the Viper and the Snakeman which has that weapon of it's pressing on the captive's back as they see the UFO the Viper was aboard on. It was a small rounded shape craft similar to the craft Christel and The Commander were aboard on before they're craft got shot down. "Can you stay here?" Christel asks the Snakeman hoping it will stop pressing the weapon and let the Viper have a chance to co-operate with her. "As you choose Captain" It say lowering the weapon away from the captive. Christel pauses for a moment surprised that this alien just went and called her a Captain. "I-I'll show you human" The Viper says going into the aircraft with Christel going inside to follow it. Once inside she notices that the inside of the aircraft is similar to the craft she was in with The Commander. She watches the Viper going to the control panel and looks underneath it making Christel wonder how the crew could have been able to jam a whole defence system of the base and the alien city Cydonia. The Viper looks at Christel holding what looks like a small black box and hands it to her. "H-Here yo-you go human" It says nervously as Christel takes it. "Thank you. Don't worry you're going to be fine here" She says giving it a soft smile then they both exit the craft where the Snakeman still was and The Commander comes into the Hanger to see them. The Snakeman points the weapon at the Viper again as they both leave the Hanger leaving Christel and The Commander alone. "I see our captive gave you that device Christel" The Commander starts saying to her. "Yeah it did" She says back to it handing this black box to The Commander as it takes it. "Well I better get it sent to the other base to help us see how we can make our own or even improve Cydonia's defence system. We should get back to the Control Room immediately. I think communication with T'Leth has finally been reached according to my assistants" The Commander says as it heads off out of the Hanger, Christel heads her way out of the Hanger but hears an alien calling out to her. "Hey there human" It says as Christel turns her head around seeing it was a Chryssalid that's calling out to her, making her think that it's the same Chryssalid that she met twice already. The purple grey alien approaches her with a smile on its face. "I hear The Commander made you become a Captain human" It says surprising Christel as she doesn't remember about The Commander saying anything about her becoming a Captain let alone anyone telling her about it. "I-I didn't know…about being a…a Captain" She says nervously to the Chryssalid about it. It seems to be surprised about her not knowing about being Captain. "You didn't know? How could you not be told your now Captain human?" The Chryssalid says making Christel struggle really not sure how to explain to purple grey alien as she doesn't know how to tell it she just doesn't know. "Human I say you should tell The Commander why it didn't mention it to you" The Chryssalid says as Christel nods a little thinking she actually should do it. "It's weird human how we keep meeting up with each other, I wish there was something about me that looks different to the other Chryssalids here" It says making her get an idea she that she could use something to make this 1 Chryssalid have something the others don't. She puts her hand in her pocket thinking she has something in it. She feels something and pulls it out seeing it was a blue clean napkin. She looks at it and quickly has an idea in her head what she could do with it. "Can you hold your arm out please?" She asks which the Chryssalid nods holding its arm out for her. Christel wraps the blue napkin around the tall alien's arm and ties it so the Chryssalid looked like it's wearing a blue wristband made out of a napkin. The Chryssalid looks at it and smiles looking at its new wristband made by Christel. "This thing looks cool human I really like this" It says smiling at her. "Your welcome it's called a wristband, it'll help me know which Chryssalid you are" She says smiling back. "I'm sorry but I have to get going. I hope we meet again soon" She says which makes the Chryssalid smile hearing her saying hoping to meet again. "I hope to meet you again soon to…Captain" It says smiling as Christel leaves the Hanger and makes her way into the Control Room.

Christel enters the Control Room and sees The Commander with the Sectoid Assistants looking up a screen showing what looks like a human reptilian like alien. "OK as long as you understand that the Ethereals are declaring war and some of the aliens are with them. We want your help to defend Earth in case they try destroying it" The Commander says to this alien that seems to be underwater. "OK Commander I will let the others know about this. Our city is in progress to be back up and running again but we will be on your side no matter what they will do to us" The alien says back to The Commander then seems to look surprised. "Hey Commander is that an Earthling there?" It asks which The Commander nods and turns it head to Christel. "Come on over Christel it'll be OK" It says as she nervously makes her way towards The Commander and the screen. "Hello Earthling, don't look worried Earth will be protected by our kinds here" It says to Christel which surprises her but she feels really nervous. "O-OK…H-How will you…b-be able to…p-protect Earth?..." She asks wondering if Earth is really safe. "Don't worry our USO can manoeuvre above water so if the enemy UFO's come they can be shot down. I promise you we will stop Earth from being destroyed" It says convincing Christel thinking there won't be anything she can do apart from just hope the aliens on Earth can do it. "O-OK then…" She says nervously. "OK good luck" The Commander says then the screen where the reptilian alien is goes off. "Why are you so worried Christel? The Gill Man will hold its word for your planet to survive" The Commander says to her knowing she really can't do anything to assist these underwater aliens. "I…I know…But…I…I wanted to ask…something else…" She says nervously thinking that The Commander's psionics will tell it without her giving the question to it. "I forgot to tell you you're now our Captain Christel. I'm sorry I'm just put under pressure with more important problems we are facing with this war" The Commander says to her knowing she will understand about it. "O-OK…It's…just being called Captain…Just seemed a bit…" She says then stopping midsentence not sure how to finish it. "Never mind Christel, I think you should rest now, my Assistants will take you to rest now" It says as it's Assistants takes her out of the room and takes her to a small room with 2 Earth like beds. Christel lays on 1 of the bed feeling tired and exhausted but she has questions emerging in her head about the future of the war

How will Earth be protected? What can she do to prevent Earth from being taken down by these Ethereals they keep mentioning?


	5. Chapter 5

Christel wakes back up yawning and gets out of her bed. As she gets out of her bed she sees there's an alien in the other bed seemingly asleep. She takes a closer look but makes sure she doesn't wake the alien which turns out it was a Chryssalid and she notices it has the blue wristband she made for it which surprises Christel not knowing she shared the room with the alien that seems to show up a lot wherever she is. She leaves the room and walks her way to the Control Room but as she is on her way, she sees the captive with a weapon, a grey green pistol similar to the weapon The Commander gave her until her Sniper Rifle and Psi Armour is given back. Christel walks to the the Viper not sure why it is freed and armed. The Viper looks at Christel and pulls a smile at her. "Hello there human" It says going to her. "Hello there. What happened? They're letting you go?" She asks wanting to understand what's happening. "No they let me join this side since they understand that what those Ethereals wants" The Viper explains which brings questions up for Christel. "What do they want?" She asks curiously as she is still trying to understand why these Ethereals are attacking the side of aliens she is on but potentially Earth. "It's not nice to tell you this human but the Ethereals are wanting to exterminate all life on this universe except their own to dominate this universe" The Viper explains which puts Christel into shock about what the enemies are wanting to do but why? Why would they want to do this? "Why would they want to do all this?" Christel feeling a bit more worried. "I don't know what is it that makes him choose this but I will help stop it from happening" The Viper says as the alarm sounds saying there is an attack going on. "Come on we better get to The Control Room now" Christel says taking the Viper to the Control Room with her. The Commander and it's assistants looks up to the large screens seeing there's an attack just outside a base. "We need to stop this attack immediately. Our other base is now under attack, we need the best crew to get there. Christel take the new recruit with you immediately" The Commander says as Christel nods then she turns her head to the Viper. "Come on we better get going now" She says as they both head to the Hanger as there is a large UFO ready for them. She sees it's the same kind of ship they called a Terror Ship. They both get on board the craft and waits for other crew to come aboard. After a quick wait there are about 10 or 15 more aliens aboard as the craft starts to lift off the ground to fly to the other base.

While the UFO is finally flying out of the Hanger Christel notices that same Chryssalid happens to be on the same Chryssalid that keeps showing up because she once again sees it wearing the wristband. She wonders how does she keeps ending up coming across this 1 alien. Is it coincidence or is it something else? The Chryssalid turns it's head to her and gets up and goes to her and sits beside her. "Hello there human" It says smiling while Christel smiles back a little nervously "H-Hello there..." Christel says back nervously as the Viper watches on as it hasn't been able to feel like he is part of the force, more of still their captive. Christel looks at the Viper and places her hand on the snake like alien's hand which the Viper looks up to her looking a little surprised. "It's OK your 1 of us now. Remember that OK?" Christel say smiling a little to the Viper. "Y-Yeah you right human. I...I just..." It says before the Chryssalid butts into the conversation. "Basically your our fighter. You have our lead to stop this war" the Chryssalid says as the Viper looks at the purple grey alien and then at Christel seemingly confused as the craft lands on the ground. "Ok team let's go now!" A Snakeman calls out as all the aliens exit the craft and enter inside a pyramid similar to where the entrance of the base The Commander runs. They enter into the Access Lift which is the entrance into the base, as they descend down they can hear shots being fired which is worrying Christel because her equipment is inside and is also worried for the crew working in the base that they could all be dead before it's all over, if they can stop it.

They make it inside and the entire crew rushes ahead leaving Christel, the Viper and the Chryssalid behind together. "Let's stick together Captain, we are a great team just us 3" The Chryssalid says as Christel nods getting out the green and grey pistol out of her pocket as the 3 of them makes their way down the hallway quietly hearing movement nearby getting a little louder by each second. "Guys someone is something" Christel says pulling out of her pocket the green grey pistol as the Viper has it's pistol ready to use. They slow their paces down as the sound of movement is getting louder and louder as they stop by a the end of the corridor as they start hearing firing going on. Christel sees a shot nearly hits her but she feels the claws of the Chryssalid grabbing her shirt pulling her back as she sees the Viper opening fire down the hallway where the shot came from but then stops. "It's OK I got it" the Viper says grabbing her shirt pulling her back onto her feet. "Come on let's keep going now" The Chryssalid says walking ahead of them down the hallway. They pass by a room which Christel is not paying attention to the room at all. "Hey human. Isn't that your stuff there?" The Chryssalid says pointing at the room which Christel looks and sees the Psi Armour and the Plasma Sniper Rifle. "Y-Yeah they are" She says surprised as they head into the room. They see the room is completely wrecked showing there was a sign of attack. She quickly grabs her Armour which seems to be intact and the Sniper Rifle that were tucked away in the corner of the room. She puts on the armour."OK we should get going. Fast" Christel says as she hears sound of firing again closely. "Guys get down" She says going down on 1 knee by the wall so she is below the window so she can't be seen, the Viper and Chryssalid looks at her looking like she doesn't know what she is doing but then she looks up seeing them both now being under fire. Christel quickly gets back up seeing another Viper firing at the Chryssalid and the Viper, she quickly smashes the glass with the Sniper Rifle and hits the enemy on the head by the end of the Rifle knocking it to the floor with it's weapon thrown across the room. "Wow that was pretty impressive human" The Chryssalid says as Christel looks down to the enemy Viper. "He's only unconscious guys, I didn't kill it" She says as the Chryssalid. "Yous 2 go on ahead I'll catch up with yous" It says as the Viper grabs her arm and takes her down the hallway without the Chryssalid as Christel knows in her head what is going on but tries not to think about it.

"Human how did your stuff end up here anyway?" The Viper asks Christel seemingly confused. "They wanted to learn how XCOM made them from that last war" She says to it which makes the Viper give a surprised reaction. "XCOM? Your from XCOM?" It asks as the snake like alien seems to want to know more but Christel shakes her head. "No...My father was but...He destroyed that Temple UFO...He sacrificed his life to save Earth...And...The weapon and Armour...Is all I have to remember him..." Christel says as tears starts to run down her cheek showing it's really hit her hard as the Viper wraps it's snake tail around her. "I'm sorry human...to hear that happening. Now I'm hearing it...I wished it never happened now..." The Viper says looking sad as Christel hugs it trying to get some comfort as the Viper watches her doing so and returns the hug. "Don't cry human. I know your father will be proud to see what your doing no other human gets to do" The Viper says as it releases her from it's tail and arms. "Yeah...L-Let's stop this base from being taken down" She says as they go into a nearby room and sees it's empty and it looks like it was some manufacturing room before being completely obliterated by the enemies that raided this base they are in. "How many were attacking this base I mean, we haven't heard much fighting going on in here" The Viper asks exiting the room. "I'm not sure but we better move it" Christel as they both then hear a shot being fired and feels her back being hit thrown her onto the floor hitting her head hard "ARGH!" Christel says loudly as she hears the Viper shouting "Hey!" while opening fire. Christel can feel her head and back aching in pain and feels her head also buzzing like crazy as if this implant in her head is vibrating like mad as she is slowly starting to black out hearing the Viper calling her name in a sort of echoing voice then it becomes silence as she shuts her eyes.

She soon slowly opens her eyes up again seeing the Viper looking down to her and also sees the Chryssalid had returned. "Human are you badly hurt?" The Chryssalid asks grabbing her armour with it's crab like claws. Christel yells in pain feeling her back is agonisingly painful. "No put the human back down. It's been wounded, we got to get help for it" The Viper says as the purple grey alien places her gently back onto the floor. "Get help I'll defend it at all costs" The Viper says to the Chryssalid as it shakes it's head. "No way I won't leave it to die!" The Chryssalid says clearly unhappy to be told to leave her. "G-Guys?..." Christel asks to try to get them to stop arguing. "What's wrong human?" The Viper asks as Christel points her head to a room beside them. "Let's get it in there now" The Chryssalid says as it goes around Christel then uses it's grabs Christel's arms with the crab like claws dragging her into the room even though the pain on her back is really hard to cope since her back is being dragged on the floor. The Chryssalid lets go of her when she is inside the room as the Viper closes the door on both of them. "Wh-What's...going on?..." Christel says a bit weakly as she is now finding it hard now to stay awake. "Human? Are you OK?" The Chryssalid says going down to its knees looking down at her. Christel nods a little though her eyes closes and opens again then closes again and opens again as she is drifting slowly out of consciousness. The Chryssalid keeps watching her and gently grabs her Psi-Armour shaking her. "Wake up human! You can't go to sleep now!" The purple grey alien says loudly as it keeps shaking her. While she is been shaken she can feel the implant is vibrating in her skull making the pain even worse. "S-Stop...M-My head is going...t-to explode..." Christel says as the Chryssalid stops letting go of her standing up then it looks around the room and then walks off. "Wh...Where you going?..." She asks watching the purple grey alien walk to the other side of the room looking at what looks like a grey disk. "Hey look human. There's a Cyberdisc here" It says using the claws to pulls the disk towards her. "A...A Cyberdisc?..." She asks as she has no idea what this disk is. "The Cyberdisc is our fighting machines, it can run on it's own without anyone controlling them, it's equipped with plasma cannons and a grenade. We can get this running but I don't know how to activate it and you're badly hurt human. We'll need an Engineer to do that" The Chryssalid explains sitting on top of this Cyberdisc as it seems to look at the window outside the room. "Wh-What's wrong?..." She asks wondering what it's looking at. "I feel like me and your friend needs to get into the action more right now" It says getting up off the Cyberdisc. "I wish you could get into the action also human but I'm sure the enemy won't find you in here" The Chryssalid says heading for the door. "W-Wait...Y...You'll need this..." She says taking her armour off and slides it on the floor towards the Chryssalid. "Y-Your protection? I can't take that off you human!" It says looking surprised. "T-Take it...I-If they can't find me here...Y-You should be protected so y-you could do...th-that thing you do..." She says hoping the purple grey alien understands why she is wanting the Chryssalid to take the Psi-Armour. "W-Well OK human but when it's all over I will come back" It says putting on the armour and walks out the room leaving Christel alone with the de-activated Cyberdisc.

Christel can hear nothing like everything has become silent as she can feel some kind of liquid she is laying on. She uses her hand to feel this strange liquid she is on. She rubs her finger on it and looks at her finger and sees it is red making her realise she is actually bleeding to death which explains to her why is finding it so hard to move any part of her body apart from her neck as she is slowly drifting to sleep again, she keeps trying to force herself to stay conscious but to no avail she passes out. What appears to be hours later to her she can hear the door opening while in her head she hopes it was the Chryssalid who has her Psi-Armour on but then hears the voice of The Commander instead. "I see you left Christel here then. Why?" The Commander says sounding displeased. "I did it because it was to keep it hidden from the enemies Commander" The voice says as Christel can tell it was the Chryssalid that The Commander is having words with. "I am not pleased that it got abandoned here with this Cyberdisc and in vulnerable condition, the Engineers have not finished the targeting system. What if an enemy activated it. It would have targeted for Christel for goodness sake! Don't let this ever happen again!" The Commander says loudly and in her head terrifyingly since she never heard it being this angry before as she feels The Commander grabbing her arms being pulled across the floor and is kept dragging along then is stopped moving and letten go from The Commander's grasp but she hears it talking loudly. "Get a medic here now! We can't let our survivor die!" It says as Christel remembers The Commander saying she is there to lead them to victory and is questioning herself if she is actually doing or is she just digging them in a deeper hole of this entire war? "OK let's get going now!" She hears The Commander call out loudly making her think she has been put back inside the UFO to get back to the main base but then to her everything is becoming silent for her as if she is dying from her wound. She can feel her body being shaken but she can't hear anyone calling out to her or anyone saying anything at all.

"Christel?! Christel are you still alive?!" The Commander says shaking her body trying to wake her back up. "Commander, the human's heart is stopping press where it's heart is now" It hears a Medic through it's device and quickly starts to press Christel's chest hoping to keep her heart beating to hopefully revive her. "Keep pressing it's heart until the craft gets back to base if the human hasn't regained conscious Commander" The Medic says to The Commander as it keeps on pressing her chest hoping Christel can wake back up. As The Commander keeps on trying Christel starts to cough a little giving The Commander a sign she is going to be OK now. Christel is slowly able to open her eyes as she can see The Commander on it's knees pressing her chest to her it's doing CPR on her. "Christel are you OK?" The Commander as it keeps pressing her chest. She tries to say "Yes" but she can't say so she just nods a little to give a sign to say she is. "Don't worry we are almost back to the base now just hang in there" It says as it keeps giving her CPR.

The UFO eventually makes it's way back inside the base as everyone inside the craft leaves except The Commander and Christel as another crew enters the craft. The Commander looks up to them and gets up. "Don't worry Commander we got this now" 1 of the crew says as The Commander exits the aircraft leaving Christel inside the aircraft with the crew as it makes it's way back into the Control Room worried about Christel about if she is going to be alive or dead.

Can Christel survive? Or is it all hopeless to save the saviour of this war?


	6. Chapter 6

"Commander the human has been treated but it won't be able to fight for at least 3 Earth time weeks" 1 of the medics say to The Commander from the device its holding. "OK then keep a close eye on Christel. I worry about it since Christel is our saviour here" It says as The Commander sees 1 of the big screens pop open showing a Gillman on the screen. "Hello Commander. A USO scout detected an alien UFO heading towards Earth, and it's detected an unknown craft heading towards it" It says to The Commander which under its breath makes him think what this unknown craft may be. "XCOM…" It says then speaks up to the Gillman. "Keep all aliens under a low profile in case XCOM detects any of yous. Just leave them to their devices" The Commander says hoping XCOM won't spot the aquatic aliens as the enemies. "Understood Commander, calling all aliens to return to T'Leth now" The Gillman says as the screen goes away and another sound from its device calls for The Commander. "Commander I have a report of the human's equipment completed" The alien says through the device which it picks up again talking into it. "Good job can you send it over now please?" The Commander asks to the alien. "Yes Commander I am sending it now" The alien says.

Meanwhile Christel slowly opens her eyes looking up towards the ceiling which seems to be dazzling because of the bright lights. She slowly turns her head to the left seeing the Viper sitting next to the bed looking down holding the green grey pistol in its hand. "H-Hello there..." She says a little quietly as the snake like alien turns its head towards her. "Hey there human. Are you feeling OK?" It says giving her a worried look. Christel nods a little and tries to force herself to sit up but she can't feel her back at all as it feels completely numb to her. The Viper gets up looking at her. "Human don't get up, you were so badly wounded from that fight" It says looking down at her then Christel notices a Sectoid entering the room. "Oh human I need to go now, get well soon OK?" It says exiting the room as the Sectoid approaches her.

"Hey there human. How are you feeling?" It asks to Christel. "I'm...I'm fine" She says as she is starting to cough a little. "Listen human I have gotten some news about your planet and what the aquatic aliens have discovered down there" The Sectoid says as Christel is sure that it's very bad news since its saying what the aliens that are on Earth have discovered. "It appears on Earth XCOM is active again. A USO scout caught an unknown craft chasing down a UFO, which suspects that it's something to do with them" The Sectoid says which quickly worries Christel that a UFO has actually being spotted in Earth. "No...That means...Earth is in danger" She says a little showing how worried she is even though XCOM may be up and running again she fears XCOM won't be able to defend Earth and may target the aquatic aliens as if they would be the enemies. "I know it sounds really bad for your planet human but remember this. The aquatic aliens have the city T'Leth. It's an underwater city which can't be detected by anything and their USOs have devices to make them be hidden so XCOM won't know where to find them. OK?" The Sectoid explains to Christel. "O-OK then...I-If your sure about this..." She says nervously with a part of her mind is unsure if the aliens are safe or not even though they have hidden themselves from XCOM. "You were lucky to have survived by the way human. When we managed to get you into the medical bay your heart had actually stopped" The Sectoid then says to her which surprises her learn she was actually dead for a moment only to be revived again. "We managed to get a pulse from your heart so you would be able to live just barely" It says surprising Christel even more for her to learn that she was on the verge of being dead as the Sectoid goes to a large screen and makes it display what looks like a reading of her heart beats per minute and her vitals in a timetable. "From the implant we have installed in your skull human we were able to track down your condition, as we see here" It says as it makes this screen give a closer look at a certain time showing her vitals hitting 0 and it stays like that for about 45 seconds up to 1 minute long she was dead for. "Wh-What the?...I-I died for a minute?..." She says surprised and shocked at the same time with the Sectoid nodding making the screen be turned off. "Yes human. We weren't sure if we could revive you but we managed to" It says sitting next to her bed looking at her as Christel thinks deeply about how was it they could possible bring her back alive by making her vitals get above 0. "Th-Thank you...For helping me...live...but how...were you able to revive me from it?..." She asks nervously wondering what could they have possibly done to let her survive from death. "The Commander pressed where your heart was which had kept your vitals up long enough to get you here in the Medical Bay even though your heart rate was deteriorating rapidly The Commander got us enough time to heal your wounds and use the Heart Defibrillator so your heart would still function so you can stay alive human" The Sectoid explains to Christel making her realise there was a lot happening just to keep herself alive from being wounded in the back to defend the other base. "Listen human. I should let you just rest now. We'll talk later" It says getting up and leaves her alone while Christel tries to wrap around her head about what had happened to her.

Is it all that they did to save her life? Or is there more to what happened than the Sectoid is telling her? She knows she can't get out of the bed since her back is so numb to move but she feels like she should know what fully happened because she isn't sure if they did something else to her like putting another implant of some kind inside her but she hopes either the Chryssalid with the buff wrapped around its arm or The Commander comes to see her so either of them could tell her everything that happened. She closes her eyes to try to rest but after some time she hears someone calling out her name. "Christel? Hey Christel it's me" The alien says waking up thinking it was The Commander since its the only alien to call her by her name instead of just being called a human. She turns her head around but sees its not The Commander but the Chryssalid. "H-Hey..." She says nervously looking at the purple grey alien that looks to be depressed as it sits next to Christel's bed. "Wh-What's wrong?..." She asks feeling like something bad has happened to it. "I just feel sorry about you...and The Commander was unhappy at me and that Viper for leaving you with that Cyberdisc because...It thought if someone activated it...You would be killed because it was still programmed to kill you...You know...That last war?..." It explains which she understands but she knew she was safe with them both being there for her. "That's not fair...I knew I was safe because you both were there..." She says nervously as the purple grey alien shakes its head a little. "No Christel...I should've been more careful with you...I was told you very nearly died" It says which makes Christel feel a bit sad because she thinks the purple grey alien and the Viper didn't do anything wrong protecting her. "Listen Christel...I...I better go I'll...s-see you later OK?" It says standing up about to leave the room "W-Wait..." Christel says still wanting some answers from the Chryssalid. "What's wrong Christel?" It asks looking back at her as Christel knows its her chance to see what the Chryssalid knows. "Wh-What happened? To me when I was being treated?..." She asks nervously knowing if the purple grey alien does know it could be something horrifically bad. "Well I'm just a terror unit so I don't really know what happened but I was told something about your heart stopping but apart from that nothing happened" It says looking at her with a confused look. "Why you ask?" It adds making Christel think nothing really had happened to her. "J-Just asking...Th-That's all..." She says as the Chryssalid walks out of the room leaving her all alone as she closes her eyes to try to get some rest.

While she is sleeping she can feel that implant vibrating in her skull waking her up and then she hears a voice of an alien talking to her as she looks around seeing no one is there at all. "Wh-Who are you?...Where are you?" She asks nervously not sure if she is just hearing things or not. "Don't be worried Christel. I am a Gillman on planet Earth communicating to you through the implant The Commander had put in your skull" The voice of the alien sounds which surprises Christel as she had no idea the aliens underwater on Earth can talk through her implant since she is all the way in Cydonia on Mars. "The Commander adjusted the implant so I can talk to you about what is happening in your planet Chistel" This Gillman is saying to her. "O-Oh...OK then..." She says nervously as she wonders about Earth's future. Could Earth make peace with these aquatic aliens even though XCOM seems to be re-established? "S-So...I heard...XCOM may be...around now..." She says nervously about XCOM being around the aliens on her side will be seen as enemies not allies. "Yes Christel there seems to be suspicions of them being around. And I fear for your planet the enemies are planning to attack. We will do whatever it takes to keep it protected from them" The alien says which gives Christel a question that bothers her which is why is it do they even want to save Earth at all. "Wh-Why do you...w-want to save my...pl-planet?..." She asks wanting the question to be answered because it really bothers her to wonder about it. "Wh-Why do yous...w-want to save my planet?..." She asks hoping the Gillman will give the answer to her. "Well since those Ethereals made all of us try to destroy your planet. Now we are going to make them pay for the damage they tried to do. They enslaved us to do it, we never wanted to attack Earth ever" The Gillman says which comes in a shock to Christel to hear the Ethereals enslaving all these different species but she wonders how this 1 kind of alien can actually enslave all these other kinds but she also thinks about are the enemy kinds enslaved again or this time are they teaming up with the Ethereals. "Listen Christel I will keep updating you what happens on Earth talk to you soon" The Gillman says as it stops talking to Christel as she falls back to sleep now in her head she wonders what is really happening in the war.

She knows that the aquatic aliens are protecting Earth and on the same side with her but those enemies she is wondering are they really enslaved? Or are they backing the Ethereals like they want destruction of Earth and Cydonia to happen? She knows she must be get back into battle quickly if she is going to go any further to answering more questions in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Christel finally after days being in bed is finally now wounded free again putting her armour back on and takes her Plasma Sniper Rifle as she tries to re-think her thoughts about now the aquatic aliens can communicate through her implant to tell her about what's happening in Earth. Should they or Earth be in trouble what could she do to assist at all since she is all the way in the alien city in Mars but she thinks there is nothing to be worried about because the Gillman that spoke to her through the implant said so it makes her feel more re-assured. She knows now what she needs to do is just continue fighting in the war to stop the Ethereals from their goal which is destroy Earth and Mars. She walks around the base as she is now waiting for a call out to battle as there is not much she can do yet. While she makes her way to the Control room she hears an alien calling out to her. "Hey human. Can you come over here?" She hears an alien says as she turns around it's a Sectoid which seems to be in a large robotic suit of some sort. "Y-Yeah what is it?..." She asks nervously again going to the Sectoid wondering what is it wanting with Christel. "As you can see I am no longer a Sectoid now since I have been augmented into a Mechtoid" It says which surprises Christel to hear that it just said the words 'Augmented into a Mechtoid' to her. "So I just wanted to ask if we can team up so I can try out the weaponry since this is a prototype" The Mechtoid says showing to Christel that it has 2 large green guns for arms surprising Christel even more. "Y-Yeah of course...M-Mechtoid right?..." She says as the Mechtoid seems to smile at her. "Come on then Captain let's go into the training room to-" It says but gets interrupted by the sound of an alarm which Christel knows it means a potential attack from the enemies is under way. "Come on let's get to the Control Room now. We can use this as an opportunity for your training" Christel says as they both rush their way to the Control Room for instructions from The Commander.

They both make their way into the Control Room where all the other aliens are. She and the Mechtoid stand behind the Chryssalid and the Viper as The Commander is giving out instructions out to the aliens about the which UFO type to fly and which enemy UFO to chase or shoot down as she waits for what mission she is going to be on with the Mechtoid since she has promised to team up with it. "Christel I want you and a chosen partner to go on a Terror Mission immediately" The Commander says as the Chryssalid, the Viper and the Mechtoid looks at her as she knows they think they are going to be chosen by her. "I-I'm sorry...B-But I'm going to take...th-the Mechtoid..." Christel says nervously hoping the other 2 won't be upset or mad. "It's you choice Christel. I respect that" The Chryssalid says as the Viper seems to smile at her. "We'll both go together then human, we'll see you soon because we will be on the same mission" The snake like alien says which seems to surprise Christel. "S-Same mission?...S-So we will...be in the same craft?..." Christel asks thinking maybe she needn't need to worry at all if they are going together. "Oh no Christel we will be in a different location but we will be still in the same area in the same location" The Chryssalid says as the 4 of them leave the room making their way to the hanger. "What happened to that Sectoid by the way Christel?" The Chryssalid asks her making Christel remind herself what it told her earlier. "It's...A Mechtoid now...It's been augmented" She says back which seems to make both aliens be a little confused like she is making no sence to them at all. "I'll explain later lets just get to the Terror Ships now" The Mechtoid says as they enter the Hanger and makes their way into the crafts. Christel sits at the far end with the Mechtoid sitting in front of her as they are waiting for other aliens to enter the craft. "So human what is the plan of attack here because you are the leader for this mission" The Mechtoid says to Christel. She looks at the Mechtoid then turns her head around seeing the other aliens on board are also looking at her.

"O-OK then we should stay close and keep in cover at all times. We should'nt rush because it's not a good idea to do that" She says since she never did a brief before in Earth let alone to the aliens in the war. The aliens all looking at her nods as they are arming their weapons. "OK human so we won't rush this at all?" The Mechtoid asks sounding like she just said something that is to them inpracticle or stupid. "Why do that? Why not just get stuck into the battle?" The Metchoid asks to her which Christel tries to think of an answer to give to it. "W-Well we need to be cautious b-because we don't know how many of them are there" She says nervously having doubts about actually being a leader for this team of aliens. "OK then human we will follow your plan. Maybe this can work because we normally just go straight in" The Mechtoid says as 2 aliens looking at her which 1 is a Snakeman while the other being a Chryssalid which is a different 1 to her friend since it doesn't have the buff on it's arm nod to her. "I like this plan. They won't know what hits them. And it means we can use this beauty here to scout them out" The Snakeman says showing her that sitting next to it is a Cyberdisk that appears to be de-activated. "O-Oh...Yeah so we know where they are...and we don't risk 1 of us instead" She adds hoping her tactic will pay off now to be useful now she knows there is a Cyberdisk at their disposal. "Wh-Who controls this thing?" She asks wondering who would be controlling it. "Controlling it? It's automated human" The Mechtoid says as the UFO lands on the ground and they all leave the craft but they all stay around the craft instead of immediatly running into battle.

"OK human let's get this Cyberdisk running now!" She hears 1 of the aliens say to her as 3 different kind of aliens goes back into the craft to get it running again as they quickly leave the craft again with the Cyberdisk active. "OK how do we get it to follow directions?" Christel asks knowing it's not remotally controlled but she wonders how to tame it properly. "Don't worry about it human. It'll find it's own way around this area" A Sectoid says to her as the floating disk floats ahead of everybody. "Let's follow where it's going but lets stay behind it" She says to the team which all nods at her. "OK let's go" She says as they start following the floating disk arming their weapons prepared for any oncoming attacks. "Human can I make a suggestion here?" She hears an alien say to her. "Of course what is it?" She says wanting to give the alien a chance to have it's say to her. "Do you think we should just split up? So we can cover the area more quickly" It says to Christel making her think maybe she should just follow the idea but at the same time she feels like it'll make them more vulnerable since it would be at least 2 smaller groups then just 1 big group together. "Well...OK then maybe we'll do that then" She says deciding to split up is probably a wiser decision since they could cover up the area more quickly. "OK then who are the engineers to control this thing?" She asks refering to the Cyberdisk as it keeps moving forward away from the team. "I am here" A Sectoid says to her then another alien a Snakeman also claims to be one. "OK we will go with the disk and the prototype the others go as the other group then" Christel says to everyone which they nod as the other group starts to head in another direction leaving the group with her behind as they go to follow the Cyberdisk while Christel then hears the voice of The Commander which she quickly realises it's from her implant. "Christel be careful in this mission, yous are trying to recover data which contains where the Etherals are. I'd be careful since there should be heavy resistance from the enemies" The Commander says making her quickly realise this mission she is in is more dangerous and important than she thought it was going to be. "O-OK then Commander where is this data?" She asks wanting to know more information about the location if it's in a building or is it underground or wherever it is. "I'm searching for the location keep looking but be prepared for oncoming attacks or traps" The Commander says but then she hears 1 of the engineers shouting out to her. "Incoming fire here!" She hears it say as Christel quickly turns around seeing 2 Mutons with large green grey weapons pointing towards them. "Quick get in cover!" Christel and the Mechtoid quickly shout as they quickly run but Christel sees that there is nothing to get cover from as it's a completely open area they are in. She turns around going down on 1 knee grabbing the Plasma Sniper Rifle from her back and takes aim to the enemies firing at her and the Mechtoid alongside her.

She returns the shots back at the Mutons and soon she knocks both of the aliens down. But she could now feel something pounding her head. She grabs onto her head falling to her knees with the feeling of pain starting to grow inside her. "Human!" A voice she could hear is coming from a distance away from her as her vision is starting to blur with a different voice is starting to sound in her head "Christel Heinsch...You'll efforts to win the war for The Sectoid Commander is in vain...I think we need to change you to one of us so. Planet Earth should get the vengance from those pesky aliens" The voice says to Christel as she can feel her body being dragged on the ground while she can hear sounds of gunfire and shouting noises that she can't understand what they're saying and all of a sudden everything seems to become quiet. After what seems to be like for a long time she can feel whoever grabbed her body let go but now Christel can feel herself sort of standing upright with her limbs seems to be tied down what feels like metal. Christel moans a little as she is slowly regaining conscioussness


End file.
